jennywakemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Victim of Fashion
Victim of Fashion is episode 24 of My Life as a Teenage Robot. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on April 1st, 2005. Plot The episode begins as Jenny is in the middle of fighting the Space Bikers. After the fight she notices how dirty she is suddenly and states that at the school this will never do. It's then the Crust Cousins show up as the center of attention, like usual. When they suddenly hear the nearby car wash beeping. Jenny comes out very shiny and pretty and everybody rushes over to enjoy her wax job. Tiff comments that Jenny wears the same thing every day, which ends up with everybody else mocking her due to this, which leads to her feeling down about herself as she realizes she always wears the same thing. On the way home she promises that she won't let such an error happen again. She's going to destroy the Crust Cousins! Tuck tells her instead of stupid clothing she should just "crush" them literally. Brad insists that Jenny instead crams for fashion, like she would for studying. Sheldon gives them all of the magazines he has and they insert page by page into Jenny before using some flash cards on changing her hairstyle and what not. Jenny then learns how to walk in heels, which she takes to within a matter of seconds until she falls through the floor.... The following morning the Crust Cousins arrive with a disco themed outfit. Everybody is of course impressed until Jenny shows up and transforms herself into a groovy robot girl which captures the attention of everyone! As the three males watch this, Tiff and Brit run away and the following day at noon in school they return with a Western theme in attire. Jenny challanges them with ease, then uses her "gun guitar" and shoots holes into her cowboy hat, much to the anger of the Crust Cousins.. Later at a bug and flower greenhouse, they are once again outdone by Jenny who transforms into a butterfly. They slink away and later on try to outdo Jenny at the pool. In response Jenny transforms herself into a giant fountain like piece while she stands in the center. The proceeding day the cousins have now try to outdo Jenny by using a blue and pink themed Victorian style. After insulting them Jenny transforms into a very pretty Victorian themed dress before tearing their outfits to shreds. Tiff states that it seems they can't win against Jenny when Brit suddenly gets an idea. Stating that with each outfit, Jenny has to keep adding more and more weight. After she whispers her idea to Tiff the two cousins go on to plot their final move against Jenny and laugh evily for moments to come... The following day, everybody is awaiting the arrival of Jenny to get autographs and ask for photographs. As she signs an autograph, she hears the Crust Cousins and turns to see them suddenly having taken on a slim and skinny appearence. She mocks them, then goes to show everybody that she can easily accomplish a thin look. Unfortunately she has trouble, so instead she tries to make a striped outfit until it messes up suddenly. She ends up looking like a fashion error but keeps trying. Unfortuantly she can't and she demands to be turned "thin". Jenny asks Sheldon to remove every single one of her weapons. After sometime, Sheldon manages to remove every single weapons in Jenny's body, including accidentally her head during one moment... Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck are rather unsure about this when they see how "thin" Jenny exactly is. The following morning the Crust Cousins appear in biker themed attire, stating it shouldn't be hard to beat her in terms of transformation. Jenny suddenly shows up with everybody in a mixture of shock, and amazement by her slim look as Jenny suddenly falls into a man hole. Suddenly a building nearby explodes! The Space Bikers are back! Jenny tries to attack but she is informed that every single item she tries to use has been taken off of her, since she demanded they be removed. Jenny can only keep dodging the space bikers and try to fight the best she can without her weapons. Tiff and Brit get jealous as they cheer for Jenny in this fight and go inside to try and show her up once more. As Jenny is tossed around carelessly, they burst in as the leader of the Space Bikers try to take the cousins' bikes from them. It's then suddenly Tammy grabs onto Brad and Sheldon and forces them on a hook and into a vat of oil. Suddenly Tuck shows up with his own mecha of Jenny's parts! He proves to be too strong for them however and the space bikers are forced to run from him after being tied up. It's then suddenly Tuck gets complimented on the way he transformed Jenny into a mecha robot-like thing and Jenny angrily storms off after telling the guys to come with her as the episode ends... Quotes Brit: '''Bigger is not always better. ' '''Tiff': (about Jenny's transformations) Now she has fashion growing out of her floppy drive? How're we supposed to compete with that? Brit: Dont fret, Tiff. We've been the fashion divas of this school for too long. Birt: (laughing about Jenny's failed transformation) Poor thing! Didn't she ever learn not to mix polka-dots and gun-powder? Jenny: Being up on the latest trends is useless unless you can fit the look! And right now the look is thin.' Sheldon': (to Jenny) But removing your weapons system? Are you sure that's such a good idea? Brad: Yeah, Jen. Sounds pretty risky. Jenny: (very certain and determined ) I don't care!!! It's better to be fashionable than functional. I want a slim-down look that will make Brit and Tiff look like stuffed sausages. Take it out! Take it all out! Tuck: Are we done yet? Brad': '''Tuck, you're too young to be handling weaponry. '''Sheldon': (to Jenny) ''That's all I can remove without compromising your structural integrity. '''Jenny': I simply must give props to my design team. Jenny: (about the weapons being gone) There's nothing left?' Brad': Pretty much.' Sheldon': I believe your exact words were, "It's better to be fashionable than functional." Tuck: Well, boys. It looks like we got ourselves a down and dirty fashion war. Tiff: (about their shredded outfits) ''Girlfriend, I hate to admit it but our goose is done well cooked! There ain't no way to win against that funkadelic fashion freak. What ever we do, her version is bigger AND better. '''Brit': I never get tired of the lime light. Do you, Tiff?' Tiff': Can't say that I do, girl. Brit: I must say I'm impressed. You've taken yesterday's fashion disaster and turned it into today's fashion catastrophy!' Jenny': Oh this old thing? I just wear this so I don't freak the locals. Brit:'' (charging up to Jenny with Tiff)'' These gown are Jean-Phillipe originals. They haven't even debuted in Paris. At this moment it is impossible to be more fashionable than us!' Jenny': Oh, looks like Jean-Phillipe is repeating himself. I think I saw those potato sacks in the second-hand store last year. Characters *Jenny *The Space Bikers *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Brit *Tiff *Pteresa *Jentrice *Other students of Tremorton High Trivia *Tammy's attraction to Brad could possibly be a foreshadow to Ball and Chain. *Tuck's quote "Get away from her you fish!" was taken from the 1986 scifi film "Aliens" Gallery Screencaps tr1401.jpg tr1402.jpg 20050919195331.jpg tr1403.jpg tr1404.jpg tr1405.jpg Clean Jenny.jpg Clean Jenny 2.jpg tr1406.jpg tr1407.jpg tr1408.jpg 20050919195318.jpg tr1409.jpg tr1410.jpg tr1411.jpg tr1412.jpg tr1413.jpg tr1414.jpg tr1415.jpg tr1416.jpg tr1417.jpg tr1418.jpg tr1419.jpg tr1420.jpg 20050919195313.jpg 285305.jpg tr1421.jpg tr1422.jpg tr1423.jpg 20050919195309.jpg tr1424.jpg tr1425.jpg tr1426.jpg tr1427.jpg 20050919195252.jpg tr1428.jpg tr1429.jpg tr1430.jpg tr14BT1.jpg tr14BT2.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 20050919195246.jpg tr14BT3jpg.jpg tr1434.jpg tr1435.jpg tr1436.jpg tr1437.jpg tr1438.jpg tr1439.jpg tr1440.jpg tr1441.jpg 20050919195231.jpg 896379688.jpg 431119984.jpg tr1442.jpg tr1443.jpg 20050919195227.jpg 452127788.jpg tr1444.jpg tr1445.jpg tr1446.jpg tr1447.jpg tr1448.jpg tr1449.jpg tr1450.jpg tr1451.jpg tr1452.jpg VOF.jpg Misc Voffullscan.jpg|Full Scan Sequel I would like for this episode to have a sequel called Victim of Fashion 2, where Jenny is off to outwit the Crust Cousins with her fashion trends again. The Lonely Hearts Club gang would return in this episode.